


Feels So Real

by StarrySummers04



Series: How Wonderful Life Is [1]
Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Taron finds out some life changing news and immediately goes to see Elton for comfort. 12.30am may not have been the best time, though.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: How Wonderful Life Is [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656091
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Feels So Real

(20th January 2020)

“I’m really really sorry about the late hour, honestly, I am but I didn’t know who else to go to.” Taron rambled. Elton looked at him incredulously.

“Taron, it’s freezing outside so why don’t you come in and then we can discuss why you felt the need to disturb me at 12.36am.” Elton replied after a quick glance at his watch. Taron looked as though he was nearly in tears and Elton couldn’t have that. Anyone who knew Taron was well aware that he was an emotional person but for something to have him crying on a doorstep after midnight must’ve had quite an effect on the young actor. Elton led Taron through the house, even though the Welshman already knew where to go, having been here enough over the course of filming Rocketman and all the months since. Once in the living room, Elton guided Taron to sit down beside him and wrapped his arms around the young man that he’d become so fond of since the day they’d met on the set of Kingsman. Taron broke down sobbing almost immediately.

Elton still had no idea what any of this was about but assumed that it must be bad based on how rattled Taron was. “Now, are you going to tell me what all of this is about?” Elton asked when Taron’s sobbing had subsided. Taron pulled himself away from the musician and looked to be trying to compose himself before speaking.

“It’s stupid, I shouldn’t have bothered you.” Taron whispered.

“Anything that gets you so upset and worked up clearly isn’t stupid.”

“I wouldn’t have said upset.” Taron stated. “Overwhelmed is probably a better word.” Taron kept trying to stall, even though nothing was going to deter Elton John from finding out exactly what it was he wanted to know.

“Taron, explain the situation later, preferably in the morning and get to the point right now so we can both go to bed.” Elton pressed, standing up.

“I’m pregnant.” Taron blurted. Elton sat back down beside him immediately. He’d not been expecting that news.

“Are you sure?” Elton checked, it sounded ridiculous to his own ears but he didn’t want Taron panicking about something that he didn’t need to. Taron took something out of his pocket and handed it to Elton, it was a positive pregnancy test.

“I’m sure.” Taron sniffled. Elton pulled him in for another hug.

“This is the most amazing news, I’m not even upset that you disturbed me for this. When did you find out?”

“Elton? What’s going on? Who was at the door?” David asked, coming down the stairs in his robe. He looked up and noticed Taron sat on the sofa and the pregnancy test.

“Hi, Taron.” David smiled, looking unsure.

“Hi.” Taron replied, meekly.

“When did you find out?” Elton repeated.

“About half an hour before I came here. I’ve been feeling shit all week, throwing up, back and stomach ache, the odd cravings, food I normally like not tasting right. It was only when I added it all up in my head that I thought ‘Shit, maybe I’m pregnant’ and since I’ve not been able to sleep recently, I just decided to go and get a test to take immediately and here I am.” Taron explained.

“Congratulations.” David smiled.

“Wait, I’m the first person you wanted to tell?” Elton checked, astounded.

“Of course you are. My mam isn’t going to be happy about it, that’s for sure.” Taron laughed.

“As wonderful as this is, can I suggest that we all go to bed as it’s nearly 1am and then revisit this in the morning?” David suggested, mimicking his husband’s earlier words. Taron nodded. He might sleep better here, with someone else in the house. He missed Richard like crazy and never slept well when they were apart. He knew that Elton and David would understand, surely after having been together for as long as they have, over 25 years, it would be difficult to be away from one another for long periods of time. He and Richard had only been together for about 18 months. Taron took Elton’s hand and allowed himself to be led to the guest room where both Elton and David pressed a kiss to his forehead before bidding him goodnight.

“Sleep well.” Elton wished.

* * *

Taron found himself waking up far too soon the next morning considering the time he’d rudely knocked on Elton and David’s door. It was 7.30am and Taron could hear the tell tale sounds of Zachary and Elijah running around outside his door. “Boys, please try to be quiet, Taron is asleep.” The Welshman heard David request. It seemed as though they both got louder when David said that though.

“Have you forgotten how much everyone loves Taron? They’re going to be noisier now to see if they can get him to wake up and spend time with them.” Elton laughed. David sighed and went downstairs to go and start breakfast.

“Boys go downstairs with your papa.” Elton instructed.

“Yes, dad.” Zachary frowned, taking Elijah’s hand in his and almost pulling the poor boy down the stairs. 

Elton gently knocked on the door of the guest room and waited a few moments before opening it. He hadn’t knocked any louder as he didn’t want to disturb Taron if the man was still asleep but based on his comment the previous night, well earlier that morning, really, about not sleeping well without Richard by his side, Elton figured it was safe to assume that Taron would already be awake. Elton smiled gently and Taron responded with a tired smile. “Thanks for last night, or should I say this morning.” Taron joked.

“Anything you need, I’ll be here you know that.” Elton assured. Taron just smiled again. “How did you sleep?”

“Much better than I have in a while. I think just knowing someone else is in the house made me feel better.”

“It’s not much longer until Richard is home now, is it?” Elton checked.

“About 2 weeks.”

“How do you feel about telling him?”

“Honestly, I think he’s going to be thrilled. The issue is going to be keeping this from him until he gets home because I’m not telling him that I’m pregnant over video chat. He deserves me to tell him properly.” Taron replied.

“I think you’re going to have to tell him over video chat, Taron. That man loves you and can read you like a book, he will know that something is different.” Elton advised. “Now, why don’t you come downstairs and get some breakfast. I know that Zachary and Elijah can’t wait to see you.”


End file.
